Categorized
by teh-fargs
Summary: Everyone fits into one stereotype or another... Jack muses over the monks
1. Jack

- Insert copyright stuff here -

Hope you like it!

* * *

Jack Spicer

* * *

Ordinary. 

Jack decided one evening, while desperately trying to get to sleep, that Clay was ordinary. He wasn't ugly but he also wasn't a super model. He was just ordinary. It really was the perfect word for the boy; he was calm, quiet and honest, still being able to let go of his emotions when needed. Jack noticed that the rest often ignored Clay, allowing himself to be pushed aside by the others in their quest for attention. The boy was tall, taller than Jack and Raimundo and broader, with a football player's build rather than the other two boys who were more built for cheerleading on the sidelines.

Jack snickered to himself at the thought of this. He had long ago accepted his skinny fate, but Raimundo still tried so hard to bee the body builder he'd never be; he was too short and although he was toned, Raimundo still wasn't a football player. It was also amusing to think of Rai in a skirt, waving pompoms and shaking his hips. Jack shook his head to try and focus. If Clay was ordinary, what was Raimundo? The first thing Jack thought of was a jock, but it didn't really suit him well enough. Yes he was sports obsessed, but a lot of boys were.

Omi was simple to name; naive. The little man had absolutely no street smarts what so ever, all though he seemed to think so himself. It really was fun watching Omi try time after time to use slang and fail. As much as he was conceited, his lack of intelligence and his utmost trust in the human race outdid any other vices he had.

Kimiko was the fiery one, he temper being the only thing to match her element, if not surpass it. Jack wasn't sure if being so angry over every little thing was a girl thing or if it was just Kimiko but either way it was scary sometimes. When she got mad, the whole world knew about it. Jack wondered if he should label her with PMS when he realized what she really was; a girl. As much as it was obvious, the fact was often overlooked because she was the only girl really besides Katnappe and Wuya in this crazy race for Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko was the feminine aspect of everything, understanding more about each of the boys than they did, usually.

And Jack was back searching for a word for Raimundo. He tried to thing of a word and found himself wondering what they would look like in a stereotyped world. He'd be the Goths loner with twenty piercing on his ears and eyebrows, Kimiko would be the valley girl, Clay would be the jock, Omi was the naive freshman everyone picked on - although Jack could also somehow imagine him a stoner - and Rai... he was the rebel. The leader of a gang, leather jacket and baggy pants, with a sweet convertible he'd drive his may dates around in.

So Rai was a rebel? It seemed to fit well enough. He'd even joined the side of Evil for a short period of time. Jack was the one with the leather jacket, but Raimundo had the carefree attitude. It didn't matter what anyone thought or if he would get caught, because the boy lived in the moment. He was always wearing a confident smirk, even in the face of death. Rebel it was, then.

Jack sighed, mind content before he drifted into sleep, dreaming of a certain cheerleader with a leather jacket.


	2. Rai

* * *

Raimundo

* * *

Raimundo always wondered what people he knew thought of him. He had some idea that the other monks still thought of him as a traitor, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. After all, he had betrayed them a while back. Maybe they thought of him as a hotshot sports kid? He was the best out of the four of them in soccer, football and basketball (though Jermaine had beat him in basketball).

Back home he was known as the bi-boy, the kid who seemed to love everyone, no matter color or gender. Most of the kids didn't care about it – as long as he didn't hit on them – but not everyone was as open as Rai's friends on the soccer team were. He'd had his share of tears growing up but that was then and this is now.

As he cleaned his share of dishes, he figured it out.

He was their leader.

Which left the question… what were they to him?

Kimiko was the girl-next-door. She was the one all the boys wanted but would never ask out because they didn't want to ruin the friendship they had already. She really was beautiful, small figure and a wardrobe that changed as much as her emotions did. The best word for her was feisty, but there was more to it than just her looks. She almost reminded Raimundo of his mother, caring after everyone when they found themselves in too deep to get themselves out of trouble.

Clay was Raimundo's best friend, but he was also sort of a role model. He was so damn calm and peaceful that it made Raimundo's head spin sometimes. Raimundo had always been very opinionated, but the way he voiced his witty comments usually got him in more trouble than he'd anticipate. The fact that Clay was comfortable with how he saw things, amazed Raimundo to no end. Clay only spoke up when needed and Raimundo figured he needed to start doing that, talking only when he knew it was safe to do so.

Omi. Heh, Omi was Raimundo's best friend's little brother. He was the kid that you'd pick on because you can't pick on your own siblings or your mother would kill you. Raimundo remembered one of his friends from Brazil had a six year-old brother who would come and watch soccer practice after school. He was outspoken like Omi, thinking he was the best thing in the world because he knew the alphabet or how to add or whatever. You can't see a kid so full of himself and not want to knock him down a peg or two. It's only human nature.

Oddly enough, Raimundo found himself thinking about Jack Spicer. He wanted to just call Jack the weak link and be done with it, but his brain wouldn't allow it. His brain wanted a real answer. All right then, what was Jack?

A toy. Raimundo smirked at the word. It was true, in some sick and twisted way. Jack was a mouse and either Raimundo or Chase would be the cat. He was fun to tease him, to push him to his limits just to see what he'd do. He was easy to humiliate and everyone loves an easy target.

As the last plate sat dry on the shelves, Raimundo grinned, pleased he had figured out his new friends before trotting off to either kick Omi's butt at soccer to find some other way to bother Jack. Maybe he could get the boy to emit another girlish scream if he cornered him in his Lair.

Raimundo stopped and blinked at his thoughts. Kiss Jack Spicer? After a moment he shrugged, grinning wickedly.

He was bi after all. What did it matter to him?


End file.
